


Unlikely Allies

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan needs rescuing once more.





	

"That was terribly clumsy of you, my dear Obi-Wan."

"Yes, yes, now untie me."

"No need to be rude," she says, fiddling with the binders.

She's right, unfortunately. His own clumsiness landed him in this situation and he's being rude.

"How did you even find me?" The binders release and he turns around.

She smiles, sharp and a little mean. "A ghost told me where they hid you."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "A ghost?"

"Yes, he seemed very concerned." She leans out the door, looks both ways. "Come on. We have to leave."

"What ghost?" he mutters, following.


End file.
